My purpose
by BleachLovergirl
Summary: Orihime lives her life as a singer in the group 'The Bad Angels' while Ulquiorra is the current ruler of Hueco Mundo. Both feel that something is missing; a bond that the two once shared. UlquiorraXOrihime


1**A short story of mine that just came to me. I like the idea and I think it's cute so I went with it. I can't tell you how many times it takes for me to get a good idea and stick with it. Well, it's not that hard, but when it comes to more and more stories that's a little difficult. Lol. **

**Either way, here you go. **

**This story is based on Bleach ending 23. Mostly on the short moments of the characters. Lol. **

**Anyway, review and comment. Tell me if you like it and read my other story, 'Powers in me'.**

**Thanx you!**

"Orihime! Orihime! Orihime!" I smiled and waved at the crowds of people. They shouted and waved their hands showing that they got my message. Fans around the worlds came to see us, 'The Bad Angels.' It's a group that Yoruichi Shihouin, Rangiku Matsumoto and I created after the winter war. I graduated high school and I wanted to travel the world, but make money along the way. Rangiku thought it was a good idea and decided to join me. We had talent. We could sing, dance, and think of ways to make people of all ages happy.

We told our friends about what we wanted to do and they thought it was a good idea. Rukia always knew I could sing and Uryu said I had a lot of good qualities that would make fans happy if I ever had a big bunch. On Rangiku's side, Momo said it would be exciting to travel more places than just Japan. Most of the captains and lieutenants wished her good luck, but Toshiro seemed upset; so she never got a response from him.

But, after a while or two, Yoruichi thought it was a good idea and joined us. We started singing at local clubs and joints that couldn't afford big bands. We were noticed when a record dealer came into the bar. We were extremely lucky that day.

After that, we signed up for a company called, 'Sing with me trios.' Or so they call it S.W.M.T. We continued singing for them until other companies came to us and gave us bigger deals than our current company. Things were great and going by so fast. I guess that was show biz for you. After a few months, leading into years, we made magazine covers, commercials and even performed at a few schools and colleges. Making money was no problem, but I always felt that I was missing something. I had everything, but it still seemed that I was empty.

Anyway, we were now heading to the limousine after performing in Los Angeles. We were on our World Tour and just completed our first stop. Next was Phoenix, Arizona, but that was in 3 weeks. We needed as much energy as we could get. The screaming and cheering continued, but lowered down when we entered the limousine and closed the door. We drove off into the night heading to the 5 star hotel that was a few miles away.

"Man, that crowd was crazy. I swear they get bigger and bigger the more we go." Rangiku said as she was taking off her jacket.

"I would have never thought that many people would come to our concert. This was pretty exciting." Yoruichi said while sitting her chin in her hand. Rangiku went over to the cooler and pulled out a bottle of sake. Without even getting a glass, she opened the bottle and put it right to her lips. She took a few gulps then put it down. I smiled, getting used to her drinking that never seemed to affect her at concerts, and looked out the window. Seeing the lights outside always made me feel good. It reminded me of the dullness of Hueco Mundo. How lights reminded me of the lone dessert, I will never know.

"Come on Orihime. You're not thinking of him again are you?" Rangiku said as she leaned over to me. I turned to her and gave her a smile.

"I can't help it. I miss him too much."

The side of her mouth went up, then she handed me the sake bottle. "I know you're not a drinker, but at times like this, you need one."

I looked at the bottle, then at my friend. After a second or two, I took the bottle, sipped the sake and gave it back to her. To my surprise, it tasted sweet. Even after all of these years, I've never had sake. No wonder Rangiku always loved having it almost everyday. The only day she didn't drink was on Wednesdays. I never knew why, but then again, right now I only wanted to go to the hotel and rest. Then about 45 minutes later, I finally did.

* * *

I didn't understand my purpose. I had one, but something told me I had to find it. That woman saved my life, but after the war, I decided to stay here. It made sense to me because there was no ruler for Hueco Mundo. So as Aizen's orders said, I had to take care of the palace. But why didn't I take her with me? Or more like, why didn't I stay with her and let someone else take over?

"My lord," someone said. I looked over to the meeting room door and saw Mayumi Kagashi enter the room. She walked over to me and kneeled. "My lord, is something bothering you?"

"Nothing at all." I answered. Mayumi always seemed to want to talk to me. She knew about the world of the living and the winter war. She assumed I had feelings for the woman who saved my life, but she was wrong.

"Well, in any case, the Espadas have gathered and it's time to address our next move of action." I nodded, then Mayumi left the silent, dull room. During the years, I have collected new Espadas sense everyone, including Yammi was dead. As the new ruler, I took action and got new recruits with different personalities, abilities and had the attention span to follow orders. I made sure I had 10 new Espadas who could do that.

I got up from my chair and headed down to the front of Las Noches. As the door opened, I saw the new members standing in the numbers of their ranking. They stood up straight and focused their attention on me. We discussed where we were going and what we were doing, which was mostly nothing. But in due time, we would go to the Soul Society to receive information about what was going on in the different worlds. We would have to sneak in of course, but that didn't seem like a problem for my new researcher espada, Asora Menta.

Once we were done, they went to their separate rooms and I headed to my throne while Mayumi followed me the whole way. As we reached to the double doors that lead to the throne room, I turned and looked at her, she stopped and stood up straight.

"Why are you following me? There is no reason for you to do so."

"Why are you still here? You have no reason to do so." I paused then turned to the girl.

"What do you mean?"

"I know about everything my lord. About Aizen, about the traitor captains, about the world of the living. Your actions followed by you kidnapping the woman who saved your life. I know about Ichigo Kurosaki defeating you and I know the woman you kidnapped saved your life in the end and went back to the world of the living. I know about your relationship with Orihime Inoue."

I remained in my position and continued staring at the girl who was striking my nerves.

"I am aware that you know that, but what is your reason for bringing it up?"

"You loved her didn't you?"

"No."

"Lies."

"Are you really considering calling me a liar?"

"I am only speaking the truth my lord. I mean to the up most respect."

I turned and remained in my standing place. "What if I was in love with her? What would you do about it?"

"I would take care of Hueco Mundo." I turned my head and saw Mayumi with a confident face. "I would take command with your permission while you go to the world of the living and get Orihime back!" she raised her voice and clutched her hands together. She was serious. She actually thought I had feelings for Orihime. But did I? There was no way. she saved me. She gave me what wasn't able to be given to me. She gave me a purpose.

"Mayumi."

"Yes sir."

"Watch Hueco Mundo for me. Keep me updated and make sure the Espadas follow your orders. If anything happens, contact me immediately."

I knew a smile crept up on her face as I now walked to my room. "Yes sir!" she said happily. She may have been someone who struck a nerve or two of mine, but Mayumi always had a way get me to where I wanted to go.

* * *

I heard snapping and clapping. There was so much of it, but I didn't know where or who it was coming from.

"...hime. Ori...hime. Orihime. Orihime! Damn it Orihime!" BANG!

I was zapped out of my thoughts and quickly rubbed the spot where Rangiku hit me with a rolled up newspaper.

"What was that for?"

"For not hearing me the first time. I was trying to tell you that Yoruichi had an emergency happen back in Japan so she's going back."

My eyes widened. "What happened?"

"Tessai called and said Urahara needed her for something important. So she just left a few minutes ago."

"Oh," I continued rubbing my spot on my head, "but why didn't you let me say goodbye?"

"She was trying to tell you but you were so far in thought that she couldn't tell you anything. If you didn't come out of your inner thoughts after I hit you, I would have thought you died with your eyes open."

I giggled. Then we heard thunder from outside. We looked out of the opened enlarged window and saw gray. The clouds were here and if there was thunder, there was a storm...or at least a shower of rain.

"Can you believe that we have moved this far?"

"Yeah," I answered. "We've come a long way. A lot of progress has been done and we're just doing more as time goes on."

Rangiku looked down at me while I looked up at her. I was sitting my chair in the living room while she was leaning on the side of the wall from the window.

"You need to stop thinking about him. It only causes more pain for you."

"I don't feel pain when I think about him."

"Okay then, loneliness."

"I don't feel lonely."

"Depressed."

"I don't feel depression either." Rangiku crossed her arms and turned to the window again.

"Sadness."

"Gosh darn it Rangiku!" she smiled then continued looking out the window.

Little droplets of rain could now be seen on the glass and more falling to the ground. Rangiku stayed in the hotel, mostly resting up. But after my few naps, I would lay on the bed looking at the ceiling. It's a trait that you could say Ichigo taught everyone. It really did help when you were thinking too much or getting lost in thought. I continued laid on the bed until I felt an intense blast of spiritual pressure. My eyes widened when I learned who it was. Not later after the blast, Rangiku came running to the room. I paused while she nodded. I nodded back and jumped off the bed. I went in the closet, put on a black French coat with matching boots and headed out with Rangiku watching me as I left.

I tracked the spiritual pressure and ran to it. I didn't care how famous I was. I didn't care who saw me. All I cared about was seeing the person who possessed the intense pressure. But I have to say; it was a good thing that everyone was inside, because I would have had a mob of people following me to get whatever they wanted from me.

The rain was intensifying. From small rain droplets to the rain shower. I continued to run with my coat closed and my boots stepping in any puddle that I encountered. I ran for what seemed like hours, then I reached the place where the pressure came from; an empty ally that led to another street. But in the middle of that ally, he stood. The man I wanted to see for or long. The breaths I tried to breathe were quickly escaping me. He was looking down at the ground. I saw him on his right side. He also had on a French coat but was gray. He had no hat; just his coat and his same scowling look. He was looking down at the ground then looked over at me. We stared into each other's eyes at the distance we were in. I was so shocked. Thanks to the constant running, my breathing was more heavy than it would have been if I was just shocked to see him. I was speechless. I was unprepared.

I took one step, then another, slowly walking toward him.

"Ulquiorra. It's you." was all I could get out before u fell to my knees. He turned all the way and walked up to me. When he reached me, she got on one knee and lifted my chin. "I-I can't believe you're here. I missed," before I could tell him how I felt, Ulquiorra pressed his lips onto mine. After a about a few seconds, we broke apart and looked at each other.

"Actions are better than words Orihime," he said. "Show me that you love me, and I will do the same."

As he said this, tears started falling from my eyes. We got closer to each other and kissed each other again, but this time more passionately. He held onto my back and head while I grabbed onto the back of his coat and held onto it. As our lips were together, I felt his tongue licking the bottom of my lip. He wanted access to my mouth, which I greatly gave him. We continued holding each other and kissing in the rain, until we heard echoing footsteps. We stopped, then I turned around and saw Rangiku heavily panting.

"Hey, sorry if I interrupted anything. I'll just leave you two alone." with that, she turned the corner and left. Ulquiorra and I looked at each other again, I smiled while he grinned. We then kissed each other again, ignoring the fact that the rain was now entering our clothes. We didn't care. We were now together. Life seemed to have a purpose for me again.

**7 years later**

Time seemed to go buy so fast. Days went to months then to years. And all that time, I was with Ulquiorra while Yoruichi visited Urahara off and on. Rangiku got to see her captain 3 years ago and they now have a better relationship; well a relationship with contacting the other on a weekly basis. Ulquiorra stayed with me in the world of the living. He told me about Hueco Mundo and the new espadas. He was still the king of Hueco Mundo, but all of the business would be taken care of by Mayumi, his now second in command. I told him about our group and he said it was fine if we continued on. I think it would be sense we have all of the fans and constant money coming in. As the years continued, The Bad Angels continued their concerts, continued their success; then about a year ago, Ulquiorra and I had our first child Ayumi.

Time seemed good to me now. The life I wanted, people I wanted in it, and the meaning of life.

My life had a purpose again. The empty space was filled.

**Well in my opinion, I liked it. Lol. I hope you did too. This was just an idea that came to me and I seemed to like it and want to write about it.**

**Remember to read some of my other stories and review on those...and this story too. Lol. **

**Thanx you for reading. *huggies***


End file.
